battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company Teaser Trailer
The Battlefield: Bad Company Teaser Trailer was the first trailer of Battlefield: Bad Company, showcasing the early version of the Frostbite Engine and Battlefield: Bad Company. The trailer takes place in the point of view from the Narrator, as he follows Redford and Haggard in a small town. Description "Teaser trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company." Equipment Characters *George Gordon Haggard Jr. *Samuel Redford *Narrator Transcript A damaged house can be seen, a explosion hits the house, damaging it further. Narrator: From the creators of the multiple award wining games, Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 2, comes a new epic adventure, combining the trademark addictive gameplay- Haggard: Do you never stop talking? Just shut up! God, look. Haggard points towards a house, the Narrator looks back to find nothing of interest. Redford: Move out! The Narrator looks back to find that Redford and Haggard are gone. The Narrator starts running towards the two. Redford: Keep moving Haggard! Redford: Watch yourself, and your flank. Haggard: Sorry. Redford: Can't you ever stand still and shoot- Music drowns out Redford's voice. Narrator: A story of confusion, sacrifice and personal growth, as two brothers are- Redford: Do we look like brothers to you? Haggard tries to get Redford's attention, and points towards a T-90 approaching them. Redford: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! T-90 fires. Redford: We'll go around back, follow me. Haggard: What, and call for a cab? Yeah Sarge. Redford: Where the hell do we call for a cab?! Haggard: I was thinking of calling the U.S. Army. Redford: Haggard, listen to me, this is not a military mission anymore Narrator: A story of one man's journey. Redford: Yeah, you know we've got a story sure. And we go for a quest for gold, revenge and whatever's worth fighting for. Haggard: Sarge. Redford: Proves to be a hero by the end. Haggard: Sarge. Redford: Now can we focus on staying alive please? Haggard: Sarge. Redford: What? Haggard: Incoming! Redford looks up to see a Ka-52, which opens fire on them. Haggard: Sir! Redford: What? Haggard: I just wanted to let you know, I think we make a great team. Redford: Us? What do you mean us? A great team? Haggard: We're kinda like a band of brothers. Like brothers in arms, on a- Explosion. Redford: Cover my left flank! Haggard: Hey Sarge, who are these guys we're shooting at? Redford: Do you really care at this point Haggard? Haggard: Well... Reford: What? Haggard looks at the narrator. Haggard: That guy's still here. Redford: Will you please get the hell out of here, this town is going to pieces. Narrator: Well, I was just about to say something about that, but you wouldn't let me. Redford: What? Say something about what? Narrator: Well, this time you're really able to blow things up, using an unrivalled selection of weapons and vehicles- Haggard: Woah woah woah woah, hold the phone here, you said that we can blow up anything? Narrator: Pretty much. Haggard: Anything? Narrator: Pretty much anything. Haggard: *laughs* Now that is great news, oh hey Sarge, check this out. Number 1! Haggard uses his XM320 and blows up a wall. Haggard: And what comes after 1? 2 comes after 1! Haggard blows up another wall. Narrator: A story of one man's journey- Haggard fires a grenade at the Narrator, killing him. Haggard: He said, that I could blow up, everything. Redford: Yeah, right, right. Haggard you know I think- Haggard: You know, I thought that he was you know, embedded. Screen turns black. Music starts. Narrator: You've never been closer to the Battlefield. End of Trailer. Trivia *The XM8 used by Haggard and Redford have a desert camouflage, which is not available in the final game. *The T-90 that attacks the group is the MEC T-90 from Battlefield 2. *The Ka-52's gun fire rate in the teaser is much higher than in the final game. *The voices for both Haggard and Redford in the trailer are different than in the actual game. *Also, both Haggard and Redford use an XM8 in the trailer, but in the actual game, they use the 870MCS and M416, respectively. *Redford is bald in the trailer, but in the actual game, he wears a cap to cover his head. *Both Haggard and Redford have different faces in the trailer than the actual game. Category:Trailers of Battlefield: Bad Company